Most motorcycles are powered by an engine coupled to a drive mechanism through a transmission. The transmission features a variety of gear ratios that can be selectively engaged during operation. The output of the transmission, in turn, drives a drive pulley that is coupled to a driven pulley attached to a rear wheel. A flexible drive member, such as a belt or chain for instance, preferably extends between the two pulleys.
The engine and transmission can be attached to a frame of the motorcycle by either rigid couplings or flexible couplings. While the rigid coupling technique provides a more definite placement between the drive train components during operation, the vibration transferred from the motor to a user is often excessive. As such, the flexible couplings, for example rubber mountings, are preferred for user comfort. Unfortunately, the flexibility of the motor and transmission mounting can result in damage to the drive belt. That is, during periods of rapid acceleration and deceleration the alignment of the two belt pulleys changes dramatically. As known to those in the art, damage to the drive belt during operation can be dangerous to the motorcycle operator.
What is desired is a motorcycle drive train that has the benefits of vibration control via damping mounts and the drive belt reliability of rigid mounted systems.